


Different Harry - Wattpad

by Bibliophile07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Gen, Memories, Mentor Severus Snape, Potions, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile07/pseuds/Bibliophile07
Summary: What if Harry get fed up of Trelawney's predictions and people celebrating Halloween and forgetting about his parents? What if he blows up? What if he doesn't care what the wizarding world would think?





	1. Memories

_**"There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary." -from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban** _

When Harry encountered the dementor, he does not only remember the death of his parents, it also triggered his memory when he's still a baby.

He remember the lullaby his mom used to sing to him. He remember Moony, Padfoot, and even Wormtail. He also remember the story his mom used to tell him, his mom's and snape's friendship. And most importantly, he remember his mom doing the ritual that made him the boy-who-lived.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry woke up with sunlight streaming to his face. He already dreaded today, they have Divination and Harry's already thinking about which way he would die today and importantly, it's Halloween, the day his parents died.

"SHUT UP!" harry bellowed, his emerald eyes glowing and glinting furiously. One would say that he has his mother's temper. 

He was-is angry, he had enough of Trelawney that keep predicting his death and the people who celebrate. They had forgotten the fact that his mother died, he even never been to his parents grave! "YOU MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN BUT I REMEMBER EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING!" Harry lashed out. "The voice, the hugs, her face, everything...," Harry trailed off.

"Harry-" Hermione interrupted.

"I didn't even have any pictures, clothes and things of my parents. Merlin! I've never even been to their grave!" Harry continued.

"I have been left on my relative's doorstep with a thin blanket and a letter, A BLOODY LETTER where anyone could easily take me or animals could have easily hurt or devour me! I lived in the cupboard under the stairs till my Hogwarts letter arrived!" Harry continued before he calmed down a bit. Then Harry stormed out of the Great Hall.

Everyone is still silent they are in shock of the revelation and still processing what Harry said.

"I told you Albus!" Professor McGonagall said.

Then she continued with a sad sigh, "He's right, we should have known".

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry arrived at Professor McGonagall's office the next morning. " Good Morning Professor," harry greeted.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter. What can I help you with?" The professor inquired.

"I wonder if I could still change electives." Harry said.

"Ah yes, Divination?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"And Care of Magical Creatures," Harry added.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow then continued, "You are lucky it's just the first week of November and it's divination. I'm afraid you can't change or drop off until the next term if you have waited longer".

" I would like to change it to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," Harry said.

"I will give you your new schedule and talk to your professors," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Thank you Professor," Harry bid goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much and Sorry....
> 
> Warning: My first FF...


	2. Library

"Harry why weren't you in Divination?" Hermione asked me before sitting.

"I changed electives," I replied before I continued eating my lunch.

"That's brilliant Harry," Hermione said then she continued, "What subject did you take then?".

" Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," I replied.

"Oh Harry you need to catch up. You can come with me to the library later," Hermione fusses.

"I can handle it Hermione, I'm fine," I replied before looking to Ron. "But CH 'arry 'at awat me," Ron said while eating.

"Oh Ronald chew first. Honestly, you're such a pig," Hermione huffed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I knocked on the door before entering. "Ah Mr. Potter, Come in," Professor Babbling beckoned before continuing, "I believe you will need this," handing me the Ancient Runes books. "You can ask Madam Pince for the others," Professor Babbling continued. "See you in my class. If you ever need assistance, you can come to me anytime," She added.

"Thank you Professor," I bid goodbye. Then, I continue to walk towards Professor Vector's office.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I sat in the library reading books for my Ancient Runes. Honestly, I don't know why did I took up divination, this is such a fascinating subject. _You want easier subject and you don't want to lose your friend._ I snapped out of my thought and continue reading.

I came across on two runes,  _sigel/sowilo_ ~~~~and _Eihwaz/Eoh_ which look quite close to my scar.

>   
>  _Sowilo: (S: The sun.) Success, goals achieved, honor. The life-force, health. A time when power will be available to you for positive changes in your life, victory, health, and success. Contact between the higher self and the unconscious. Wholeness, power, elemental force, sword of flame, cleansing fire.[1]_

Sigel is also associated with the goddess Sigyn. The rune describes Sigyn’s warm, caring nature[2].  _Just like a mother._

_As Elhaz, Sowilo is the rune of the extreme strength, embodying and channelling the power of the sun whose it symbolizes the energy and the light.[3] Sowilo also represents the Illumination, the understanding of the Mysteries and the full awareness. It is the direct and devastating power which no obstacle can stop. Sowilo resists the forces of death and destruction, proclaiming the triumph of the Light over the darkness.[4]_

Eihwaz was a Proto-Germanic word for "yew". It is also mentioned that it is related to the Yggdrasil, the World Tree. Also called as Tree of Life because it contains all the worlds and represents the cycle of birth, growth, death, and rebirth. Liberation from the fear of death was also mentioned as one of the rune's governs.

I closed the books, shocked and excited.  _Maybe mom really used runes to protect me and with Voldemort asking my mother to step aside 3 times which is a magical number, activated the runes and it was completed when he killed my mother._

"-arry, Harry!" Hermione whispered shouted and I snapped out of my train of thoughts. "Dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's short, school is keeping me busy. Ideas are very much welcome...
> 
> *The citations means that I copied it word by word from a source.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	3. Dinner and Lullabies

"You seem so engrossed in the library earlier, Harry" Hermione spoke.

"Found something 'bout runes," I replied continuing eating my food.

"Mate, wanna play chess later?" Ron asked before inhaling his food.

"Gonna read up in potions" I turned down his offer.

"Bloody hell you really are turning into Hermione" Ron looked appalled.

My mind turned back to the first time I step into Hogwarts. Its seems like the safest place in Britain is not really safe at all. The troll, the Philosopher's Stone, the basilisk, the Chamber of Secrets. I also realized that I'm no better than the residents of Privet Drive listening to what other say. Slytherins. There's also me not even doing any effort in class after my first few days in Hogwarts.

I laid on my bed and pull the curtains shut and then my thoughts trailed to what I am gonna do to change. _I want to change into someone better--no bring my inner self out_ were my last thoughts before falling into sleep.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_   
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_So I bowed my head and I cried_   
  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

I woke up with tears streaming down my face as my Mama's voice fade into my memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for your support...
> 
> Exams are coming soon so I'll probably not update for a while
> 
> Ideas are very much welcome...
> 
> ❤


	4. Potions

"GET IN," professor Snape snarled at the scampering students.

"Potter, give me the potion with Fire seed, powdered graphorn horn, Billywig stings and Chizpurfle carapace"

"Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, sir" He raised an eyebrow and continued his lessons.

_"... and, as you can see, combine to form the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. Which can be administered to cure such things as the venomous bite of a Doxy."_

I put my potion sample in the vial and labeled it. Professor Snape just looked at me like I have gone mad which he probably think I am. I just made a perfect potion.

I waited till the students are gone, ignoring Ron and Hermione's questioning looks.

"Sir, what do you think would counteract the effects of belladona and phoenix tears combined?" I asked.

"And what do you think you're going to do with these information? Such curiosity, Potter." He drawled looking at me expectantly.

"I was just...wondering, Professor. I came across on some interesting information about belladonna." I answered.

"Thank you Professor. You were a great...help." I thanked the professor.

Dinner

I saw Hermione and Ron's inquiring looks which I ignore. I scoop some steak, potatoes, peas and carrots and I also added a bowl of soup.

I saw Hermione and Ron exchange looks. "Harry-" I held my hand up stopping Hermione. "We were just-" She continued. 

"If you would  _please_ , I would like to eat my dinner queitly. Hermione." She bit her lip and cast worrying glance throughout the dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Writer's block is killing me. Ideas or Requests are again welcome.
> 
> ❤


	5. Long Night(Flashback)

_**Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of the utmost terror on his face.** _

**_‘Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!’_ **

**_‘What?’_ **

**_‘Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!’_ **

**_‘You sure you weren’t dreaming, Ron?’ said Dean._ **

**_‘Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!’_ **

**_-HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ **

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the common room staring at the fire and repeating runes in my head when I heard the commotion. Everyone is in buzz talking about what transpired.

200 students in a giant sleep over, the idea itself screams Dumbledore...I'm lying in my sleeping bag eavesdropping. 

 _**"...For in dreams we enter a world that entirely our own let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the higest cloud,"**_ I heard Dumbledore said before I fell asleep. 

A woman's scream rang as green light flood my vision. "MAMA," I woke up screaming and sweating from the horrible memory. I became aware of the smell of Spices and the strong arms around me. Murmuring into my ears, calming me down. Unconsciusly cutching tighter onto the black robe when my safety tried shifting.

"Shhhhh, it's fine," a silky voice reassured me. I suddenly become aware of the stares and mumbles around me. 

"Perhaps it is for the best for him to rest in my quarters. It is warded to keep intruders away and alert me," I heard him say to Dumbledore.

"Perhaps, my boy" Dumbledore said with a sad smile and twinkle in his eyes.

I felt him carrying me like a child towards the dungeons. We reached a wall and he whispered the password. He lays me down and tucked me in, "Shhhh, sleep".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continuing support....Love y'all
> 
> ❤


	6. Hogsmeade and Hugs

The weeks have flown by. Apparently, the talks does not. Hogwarts students are talking about what occured in the great hall. Surprisingly, they've been keeping their distance. But I just can't shake the feeling that there's something that will happen soon.  
  
The Hogsmeade trip, everyone is excited. Uncle Vernon did not sign my form, I am not going to the trip. I would probably spend the day in the library reading.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione started.   
  
I roll my eyes and said, "I'm not a baby, Hermione. I'll be fine, honestly."  
  
"If your sure..." she replied with hesitation in her voice.  
  
I walk down in Hogsmeade with Notice Me Not Charm and the map Gred and Forge gave me looking for shops and people who can provide me with information and also to purchase whatever will caught my interest. So far, I'm disappointed for the first wizarding town it has nothing but silly shops. I passed by Three Broomsticks and I overheard the teachers talking by the auditory charm I casted with parseltongue. I move to the alley beside Three Broomsticks trying to get close catching whatever information I can gather. "Sirius Black.....Harry's......godfather.....Potter's secretkeeper...James' bestfriend..." It's hard hearing other words as I didn't master it yet and by the fact that someone powerful, probably Dumbledore or Flitwick or McGonaggall casted a ward or charm. I am astounded and furious but I took a deep breath. (i)It will not do me any good to let my anger get me.(/i)  
  
I sat down infront of the fireplace in the common room, staring at the fire, contemplating what to do with what I learned. I will go to the library and find more about Sirius Black and Fidelius Charm.  
  
I raise my fist in front of the door and hesitantly knock. I don't know why I trust him, why I seek his presence and approval.  
  
"Come in," I broke out of my train of thougts.  
  
"Professor..." He looks up from the papers he was grading. His eyes seem to calm me.I seem to always crave for his comfort.   
  
"I-I-," I can't seem to get the words out.  
  
His eyes softened and he said,"Come here, what's bothering you?" I'm suddenly wrap in warmth and safety. I cave in and told him what happened and what I heard. "I wanted to tell you. I was trying to find an opportunity to tell you myself." He turn his stern eyes on me,"You should have told me you would go to Hogsmeade. What if something happens to you?" He raise his eyebrow. "I wouldn't prevented you."   
  
"M'sorry, Professor," I look at him with big green eyes.  
  
"Little snake," he humped. Then he continued, "You better be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long...
> 
> Thanks you for reading!


	7. Flasback on the Quidditch Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler incase I wouldn't be able to update...

**_Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match._ **

  
**_After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace._ **

  
**_“We’ll come and see you later,” Fred told him. “Don’t beat yourself up Harry, you’re still the best Seeker we’ve ever had.”_ **

  
**_The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry’s bed._ **

  
**_“Dumbledore was really angry,” Hermione said in a quaking voice. “I’ve never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down_ **  
**_before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they’d come onto the grounds. We heard him —”_ **

**_“Then he magicked you onto a stretcher,” said Ron. “And walked up to school with you floating_ **  
**_on it. Everyone thought you were…”_ **

  
**_His voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about what the Dementors had done to him… about the screaming voice. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say._ **

  
**_“Did someone get my Nimbus?”_ **

  
**_Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other._ **

  
**_“Er —”_ **

  
**_“What?” said Harry, looking from one to the other._ **

  
**_“Well… when you fell off, it got blown away,” said Hermione hesitantly._ **

  
**_“And?”_ **

  
**_“And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow.”_ **

  
**_Harry’s insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the_ **  
**_middle of the grounds._ **

  
**_“And?” he said, dreading the answer._ **

  
**_“Well, you know the Whomping Willow,” said Ron. “It — it doesn’t like being hit.”_ **

  
**_“Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around,” said Hermione in a very small voice._ **

  
**_Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry’s faithful, finally beaten broomstick._ **

**_-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Chapter 9_ **

  
After that, I am just silent. Then, they finally left me alone. I saw Professor Snape I said, "Professor," still looking at the remains of my broom. After my nightmare, I discovered that he _knew_ my mother. I still don't know the whole story.  
  
"Potter," he sighs.  
  
He just look at me and put his arms around me. Few tears escape my eyes and he just held me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys comment if you want more...


End file.
